


Hurricane

by daswindkind



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daswindkind/pseuds/daswindkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being liberated from an illegal fighting ring, you only have one thing on your mind - keep the few friends you made safe. But what if they suddenly don't need your protection anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up startled, nothing new - these days every noise woke you. Most of the times you were covered in sweat, shaking slightly. The last few years had left their marks on you. As always you checked on the kids curled up around you first. Sleeping on the cold and hard floor always left a few kinks in your back, but by now you were used to it. The kids - and they were kids in your eyes, the oldest only 15, stirred awake as well. Apparently they had been woken by the same sound. There it was again - the sound of fighting down the hallway from where your cell was. 

Your eyes could easily adapt to the dark, but even when you got up to look through the small bared window you couldn't make out anything. "Get back," you whispered to the three kids urgently and they obeyed quickly enough, even if their sleepy eyes betrayed their fear. You were frightened too, but you've gotten good at hiding it. By now you barely knew an hour without fear. The last few years had been more than strenuous on you, costing every bit of your willpower to even make it through. The three kids, one girl and two boys at your back the only thing that kept you going. They needed you as much as you needed them. 

You had tried getting out of there before, but had never gotten away. And every time you had tried they had punished the kids for it. To some extent it had broken you while making you stronger as well. There was little you wouldn't do to keep the children safe. They had become your family. "What's going on?" Lizzy asked from behind you. You could feel her conflicting emotions wash over you and shook your head in an attempt to clear it. All those years and she still couldn't control her empathy. "I don't know," you whispered, listening to the sound of fighting outside. "Is someone coming for us?", Toby asked now and you almost growled in anger. "I don't know," you repeated. Your hopes weren't high though. In comparison to the kids you've been here longer than them. You knew that hoping that someone would come to save you was stupid at best. In your seven years of being imprisoned, there hadn't been a single savior. So you learned how to fight, how to defend yourself and how to look out for yourself. There was no-one coming for you. 

The sound of fighting came closer and you finally managed to see shapes moving down the hallway. Of all the things that had happened in the years you've been here and at other locations, this was something new and it send a shiver down your spine. "Lizzy, Alex, you know what to do, right?", you asked and heard almost silent confirmations. From the three, their mutations were at least somewhat useful when it came down to a fight. You wouldn't try escaping again, by now you knew better than that. But you could protect your friends at least. 

By now you could make out people running in the hallway. They were opening cells, beckoning the people inside to follow them. They were slowly making their way towards your door and you knew what you had to do. Keep your friends safe. Whoever it was that was coming for you, you knew that you had to protect them. You could feel your claws extend from your fingers, your teeth sharpening while orange and black fur grew from your neck. You were ready. 

It didn't take long for a man to reach your cell, opening the door easily enough. He gave you and the kids behind you a once over before he spoke gruffly. "Come on, let's go!" This time you did growl in anger. Whatever trick they were playing on you, you were ready. Seven years you had done nothing else but fight. They had trained you for it. They had forced you to fight for your life every day. The only reason you were still alive was because you had learned quickly. Scars covered most of your body and now you were adjusting your stance, letting the stranger know that you were prepared to do whatever it took to protect the kids behind you. Whoever he was, he wasn't good news that much you knew. 

"Damn, kid. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to get you out so get moving, there's still fighting going on outside," the man spoke again, this time with more force. You could smell the animal on him and your growling grew louder. The fur in the back of your neck grew thicker and you could feel bones shift in your body. You hadn't transformed that far in quite some time, but now it felt like you would need every advantage you could get. Your claws and teeth grew as you widened your stance. Whoever he was, he wasn't going to get past you. What you were doing was dangerous, the further you changed to the animal whose DNA was linked with yours, the more you'd take on its instincts. It was easy to lose yourself, especially when you changed due to anger and ready for a fight. Right now it didn't matter however, the beast inside you would protect the cubs at your back at any cost. 

"What's taking so long, Logan?", a female voice asked from the hallway and the man - Logan didn't advert his eyes from you as he answered, "someone's not getting the message apparently." The patience of the thing inside of you had run out however. Launching yourself forward, you utilized your entire body weight - which at this point of your transformation could pack quite a punch and your unusual speed to your advantage. The man barely stood a chance, even when he tried bracing himself for the impact and he landed on his back, skidding a few feet across the floor with you perched on his chest. 

He was stronger than he looked though, launching you off his chest almost immediately and sending you flying into the hallway wall. Ignoring the pain from the impact you were up before the man had a chance to do so himself. Lunging out you dragged your claws hard across his face, opening up deep wounds. It was often enough to stun an attacker you had learned. This time it only earned you an annoyed growl in response and you watched with fear how the deep welts closed up almost immediately. "Jean - I don't want to hurt anyone," the man called out and when you wanted to use the moment of distraction, you suddenly found yourself lifted up from the ground, suspended in air. You struggled against whatever was holding you there, but your efforts proved fruitless. 

Your eyes widened as the man got up, giving you an angry look. No matter how hard you tried to free yourself, you couldn't bring your body to move even an inch. "Get the kids, we'll have to get out of here," the female voice from earlier spoke again and you managed to move your head into her direction. Read haired, with a stony look she was apparently the one holding you in place, a hand pointed at you. "Stay, kitty!" the man whispered as he passed you, entering the cell once again. Before you could react you felt your limps grow heavy and withing seconds you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

This time you woke slowly, your head pounding and your mouth dry. It took a few tries to open your eyes, at first too sensitive to the bright light over your head. You keep yourself from panicking right away, apart from your headache you seem to be unharmed. If they had wanted to kill you, they would've done so already. And if they wanted to hurt you, they haven't done so yet and you'll need a cool head.

Getting up slowly, your knees buckle at first when you try to balance your weight on your feet. You feel strangely weak and dizzy, the headache not really helping. As if someone had packed your head in wool. It reminded you of being drugged back at the ring, a feeling you weren't overly fond of."I'm sorry about that," you heard a voice. A quick look confirmed your suspicion - you were still alone in the room. Telepathy? It would explain the strange ring to the unknown voice and it wasn't the first time you ran into that sort of mutation. "but we had to give you a light sedative. We couldn't risk a fight on our aircraft. It might not have been a very good first impression, but sadly we didn't have another choice."You considered the words, the voice sounded sincere enough but 'not a good first impression' was certainly an understatement. Your eyes scanned the room, except for different forms of medical equipment you couldn't place, the bed you've been laying on and the door you couldn't see any cameras or similar. Even if, it wouldn't make any difference. For a second you considered taking one of the sharper looking tools on a table with you, but then again your claws could easily top anything."There's no need for you to be scared," the voice continued and you huffed in annoyance. You weren't scared. Hadn't been in a long time. Right now you were just angry. "You are safe here. Your friends are too." While the person continued talking, you were already at the door. "I am Charles Xavier and you're at a School for the gifted. Mutants just like you." The door was unlocked and you risked a glance in both directions before stepping out of the room. Your plans were simple. Find Lizzy, Alex and Toby and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. No matter where you were. If you were clear of the people that kept you for the last few years, you sure weren't sticking around for something similar with a different name.Another step into the hallway, a familiar smell hit you. Cigar smoke, too many hair products and wet dog. Turning your head slowly you were greeted with a still empty corridor. "You should join me upstairs. We should talk face to face," the stranger calling himself Charles Xavier finished his introduction and you were left in blissful silence. So far whoever had brought you here, hadn't seen it as necessary to restrict you in anyway. Either they underestimated you or they weren't overly worried. Whatever they were thinking, you were willing to take it.Following the rather sleek and spartan corridor, your eyes settled on a set of stairs soon enough. Next to them you saw the telltale signs for an elevator, but not being a fan of enclosed spaces you went for the stairs instead. You were only a few steps up when you could hear another set of feet following you. The same scent as before you didn't bother turning around to confirm your suspicion. You trusted your enhanced senses.In contrast to the lower level, the stairs led you to an apparently neoclassic building. Wide hallways, dark wood panelling and large windows through which sun fell in thick beams. Stopping in one of the windows you let yourself appreciate the warmth of the sun for a moment. Before everything that's happened, you never thought that you'd miss such small things. You hated to move away but knew that there were more important things right now.Well trodden carpets on the floor, too many different scents to count, hushed voices from the rooms you passed and signs on the doors seemed to confirm Xavier's story. On all accounts, the place you were at did resemble a school to some degree. There were certain things people wouldn't fake for someone like you. The trouble wasn't worth it.A sudden ringing made you jump, press yourself against the wall in fear. It took you a few long seconds to remember that it was just a school bell, nothing more. Certainly not the usual ringing you were used to. Before you could keep moving, doors around you opened accompanied by loud voices and children looking between 8 and 18 stormed past you. You kept close to the wall, trying to calm your beating heart. Only a few of the students acknowledged you, giving you strange looks and for the first time you realized that you were still wearing your torn and stained clothes. With most stains being dried blood.Looking behind you for the first time you had left the basement, your eyes immediately settled on the man you had attacked. His scent was now masked by the people running past you, but that didn't help much. In your head you were already blaming him for everything, no matter how irrational it seemed. Your current anger about being kidnapped, dragged off to who knows where needed an outlet. A person you could focus your anger on, who you could make responsible always seemed to help you keep those feelings in check. The confident air around him as he stood in the middle of the hallway, students pouring around him as he watched you certainly didn't help his case. Neither did the smirk suddenly showing on his lips when you realized that you had been growling at him.You certainly couldn't turn back to where you came from now. A last deep breath and you continued on your way, the flow of students becoming fewer as you continued. It didn't take long until you found yourself at a door which was marked with Charles Xavier. The hallway had cleared in the meantime and being more than eager to get some answers, you didn't bother with knocking. He had basically summoned you after all.Opening the doors, your eyes immediately focused on the only person in it. "Charles Xavier, I presume?", you asked without a doubt in your voice, taking a few steps forward into the office, trying to look as menacing as you could."You are correct. But sadly I never got your name. Even your friends just call you Scar," the man answered, not even a little bit surprised at your sudden appearance. You only lift your head in defiance to the nickname you had earned over the last few years."Where are my friends?" you didn't ask -s you demanded. Already feeling your claws growing from your nails."They are safe. Just another level up," the man answered, in no way frightened by your approach, his scent telling you as much, "you can visit them in afterwards if you want." You nodded slowly and apparently the man wasn't done talking yet. "There is however a slight problem with one of your friends, Alex and his mutation."Your hands formed fists and a low growl escaped your throat. A noise from behind you reminded you that the two of you weren't alone. "What do you mean?", you asked slowly, trying to calm yourself and waiting for an explanation."His mutation, the control of pheromones. We've already established that he's quite powerful. But that's the extent of our knowledge. He can easily control moods and simple behaviours and even manipulate people into doing what he wants. Right now he's scared and we're worried about our students. We don't know if his emittion of pheromones is also addictive or not. That's why he will need to remain under observation for a few days," you felt anger radiate from you. Not only did they take you, but now they were locking one of you up too? It was irrational, you were aware of it to some degree. So far they hadn't harmed you and apparently didn't lie to you. "You're free to visit him of course. It would help calm him down."He continued to tell you about the school. About how things worked around here and how it would be an ideal place for the others and you. That you and the others were free to stay. Most of the older ones had left as soon as they could. They'd make efforts to contact the parents of the others. To inform them that their children were safe and that they could stay at the school if needed. You barely managed to listen though, too many thoughts in your head. The Professor seemed to notice, bringing his talk to an end."Professor Logan will stay close to you and your friends, should you have any questions or issues you can always come to us or any of the other teachers," he stopped for a second and you nodded slowly."Stay close to us as in continue to follow me around?", you asked, raising an eyebrow. You turned your head to look at the man called Logan leaning in the doorway."Just a precaution, I'm sorry about that," Xavier answered with a reassuring smile. "Also don't hesitate to contact any of our staff members in case you ever feel the need to talk. The others have already agreed to a few meetings. The emotional trauma must be extensive. The transition might take a while."

 

You nodded slowly, trying to take all the information in. While you usually prided yourself in being able to deal with a lot, this was still a lot to take in. Seeing you shut down slowly, the man copied your nod. "I think that's already enough to process for now. Logan will show you to your room, but first I need to talk to him. If you would wait outside?" Giving a vague shrug you turned around to leave, brushing past the man standing in the doorway.

He closed the door behind you and you leaned against the opposite wall. If he meant to keep you from hearing anything, a closed door wouldn't do any difference. "You're sure about keeping her here Professor?", he asked, the voice muffled through the wood but clear enough to hear for you. 

"I already talked to Jean and the others. They all agree that this is the best place for her and the others to be. We can provide the help they need. In time she might even become an asset. You've seen her fight, didn't you?", Xavier replied and you crossed your arms in front of you. 

You could hear a huff and decided to step closer to the door. "Yeah when she attacked me like a crazed lunatic. That girl isn't a damn asset - or pet for that matter. Whatever happened down there, fucked her and the others up. If anything they're wild animals and have no business being near the others. They're dangerous and need a little more than good intentions to deal with whatever happened to them, Professor."

"That's enough Logan," you heard Xavier cut in and once again crossed your arms in front of you. "Where are they going to get help if not here. A while ago you weren't more than a stray with a traumatic past yourself. Rather violent and dangerous too. Besides, we still don't know how much of that was actually her own doing."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on them. Any of them get dangerous though - I'll deal with it." Before you could react, the door was opened and Logan's eyes narrowed when he saw you. "Eavesdropping too?" He rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started walking, grumbling under his breath. 

 

He showed you the living quarters upstairs, keeping his sentences short and only occasionally looking at you directly. From time to time you caught him observing you when he thought you weren't paying attention. His behaviour was already getting to you, your hands clenching and unclenching. You almost let out a sigh of relief when he finally opened a simple door, explaining that it was her room for the time. 

"There's some old clothes on the bed. Most kids are in the next rooms. They were still pretty exhausted a few hours ago. My room's opposite if you need anything," he gave a slight shrug before he turned to leave, obviously not interested in a longer talk or any form of explanation. It was good enough for you as you entered the room, hands brushing over the blanket. 

Even this room had a large window and a comfortable looking windowsill. A small door to the left opened up to a small bathroom and you were careful as not to look into the mirror. You knew that you probably looked terrible, mated hair and too many scars for a single person. But a proper shower and new clothes did sound good. 

 

 

 


End file.
